1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a grease gun, and more particularly to a grease gun with a quick-release end cover.
2. Description of the Prior Art
FIG. 1 shows a conventional manually operated grease gun 10 which comprises a barrel 11 for storing grease, and a front end cover 12 and a rear end cover 13 screwed at two ends of the barrel 11. The front end cover 12 is provided with a dispensing tube 121 and a lever 122. A piston 14 is inserted through the rear end cover 13 and into the barrel 11 to push grease to the dispensing tube 121 by cooperating with the lever 122. The rear end of the conventional grease gun 10 is used to accommodate the piston 14, therefore, the grease is normally fed into the grease gun via the front end. Furthermore, as shown in FIG. 1, the front end of the barrel 11 is provided with an outer thread 111 for engaging with an inner thread 123 of the front end cover 12.
It is to be noted that the grease will be adhered to the inner surface of the barrel 11 and the front end cover 12 after being pushed by the piston, and the front end cover 12 needs to rotate when screwed to the barrel 11, as a result, the grease on the inner surface is likely to stick between the barrel 11 and the front end cover 12, when the front end cover 12 rotates, which not only affects the tightness of engagement between the barrel 11 and the front end cover 12, but also dirties the user when replacing the grease bar.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages.